The Shinobi: New Blood
by crappyMangaka
Summary: In an alternate Naruto universe. Five years after Naruto's and Sasuke's fight in Ch. 699. In this world of skyscrapers, advanced technology, and ninja, Konoha welcomes a new set of genin. Will these genin, mentored by some familiar faces in Naruto, rise to the challenge of keeping ninjas relevant in this world of advanced technology and rising threats?


**Prologue: A New World**

"Cut…" screamed the director.

A brown haired kid, in a blue jumpsuit, got off of a makeshift hower-board that was set in front of a green screen. He walked past the cameras and past the posters with him on the hower-board claiming 'Supa Hiro, Our Superhero' on them.

It was the ad shoot for the Supa Industries' newest product, the Chakra-board. The seven year old who just finished his part in the ad was Supa Hiro, the face of Supa Industries and the son of the man who build Supa Industries from the ground up, Supa Ma.

Unlike the smile on his cute face on the poster, the young man conveyed no such emotion. He was bored and unhappy with his childhood as a caged bird.

"Young master, where are you going?" a young lady came after him while the boy walked past the front desk nonchalantly and got into the elevator. He ignored her and pressed the button to go to the topmost floor of the building, 90, while the young blond was left behind.

Hiro took a deep breath and enjoyed the beauty of the night at Konoha City. Smaller buildings around him were lit up with lights that hid the stars above them. He could barely make out the dim lights of Konoha village beyond the buildings.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors with a beep. Hiro stepped out to the waiting room in front of his father's office. He walked past the unmanned reception desk and placed his hand on the door to push it open.

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind that blew past the left side of his face. In that trance the wide-eyed boy did not realize that he was caught.

A kid about the same height as Hiro had his placed forearm across him applying pressure to Hiro's neck. Hiro came out of his trance and noticed a sharp kunai mere millimeters away from his right eye. Even though it was his first time feeling it, Hiro felt the strong killing intend crushing down on him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked the kid who had caught Hiro.

"H-H-Hiro…" that was all he could say before feeling a warm liquid spreading across his blue pants. He fought back his as he had made a fool out of himself in front of someone his own size.

"You're him?" the kid asked while pointing his kunai to the screen, on the wall behind the reception desk, where Supa Industries' add was playing in a loop.

Hiro saw himself riding the chakra board and fighting monsters with chakra gloves while girls were swooning around him saying "Supa Hiro. Our Superhero."

_What superhero? _thought Hiro. What happened mere seconds ago proved that he was an impostor. He can't fight monsters. He can't even hold his own against someone his own size. His clan wasn't well known, but they were still Shinobi of the Leaf. And he had even failed to master his own clan's jutsu.

"Y-yes" Hiro mumbled while his while he looked down in resentment.

"Heh. You're not that tough," said the kid while pushing away Hiro forcing Hiro to fall to the ground in front of the windows of the skyscraper.

It was the first time Hiro saw his assailant. The kid looked about the same age as him. He was wearing a tattered black, hooded cowl. His face was hidden behind his Anbu mask, which seem to be a white cat mask with two blue tiger stripes on both sides. A gust of wind that blew in the open window and blew the cowl back revealed that the kid was wearing a black Anbu uniform. Even though he can't make out the kid's face, Hiro could sense a beastly smirk behind the mask when the kid said that.

A second Anbu, an older one, appeared behind the kid.

"We're done here," said the older Anbu. He was wearing the same gear as the kid.

Hiro watched in amazement as both Anbu jumped out of the window and hopped through the building tops and into Konoha. Their fluttering cowls made them seem like crows flying away from the city.

Hiro felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I want to be a ninja," he said without looking away from the ninja.

"Good idea son. I'll teach you our clans' secret jutsu starting tomorrow. A few street stunts from you would only help sell our products more," his dad replied contently.

A bolt of lightning lit up Konoha City skies above the Supa tower with two bright triangles pointing at each other on top of the building.

**Note: Hi everyone. This is my first time posting in this site. I'm not that good of a writer so please let me know how I could make it better. Leave a review and let me know if you like it or not. For those wondering what Supa clan's and Supa industries' symbol looks like, its in: /Naruto/700/4/. Its the symbol on the back of the kid wearing blue on the bottom right. **


End file.
